


Oncie Hero Academia

by epiconcelergamer69696969



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Oncie x bakugou, Rated teen for k!ssing, banana peel, im friends with the bnha creator they told me this is what happens in the next season so, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: The Once-ler is the newest student enrolled at Baku no Hero Academy for hero’s. He expects to just be a normal hero but that’s when he meets Bakugou and his life changes forever
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Once-ler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Oncie Hero Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sewer clowns, It’s me again. I’m actiually friends with the creator of my hero’s academia and they told me this is what happens in the next season. So only read if ur ok with spoilers. My entire brain has turned to barbecue sauce so I’m back with yet another onceler fic. Enjoy - or don’t, I don’t care

Oncie woke up from in his bed. It was time!!!1 his first day at Boku Herro Academia Academy school. In this place everyone has a power it is called a quirk. Oncie had a very special quirk,, when he begins to sing his famous song How Bad Can I Be people fall into his trance and do whatever oncie tell them also he is very sexy but that’s not part of it. 

Anyways now it was time for him to go. He was not a first year student he was 17 yearls old and was transferring from a different school.

“Oh boy oh boy it is time for my first day of hero school” oncie said he was so excited he always wanted to get a job as a hero and help people for the greater good. 

*Oncie arrives at school jhe is there now*

“Oh wow it is even bigger than I had expected!” oncie exclaimed, staring at the building in awe. He suddenly began to worry how he would find his class. Oh well he would have to just figure it out. Oncie looked down at his watch and gaspeed, it was 8:26. HIs first class was in just four minutes!! How would he ever find it in time? Oncie began to run,,, he hurtled towards the school. “I cant believe im goimnmna be late on my very first day as a transfer student at the school. Oh no every one will hate me i have to make a good impression. 

GOtta go gotta go gotta go fast aaa gotta-AAA in his haste Oncie ran into someon!! Oh heck he’s really in for it now TwT. 

“HEY PUNK” the stranger said

“Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes??”

“What do you think youre doing”

“I-i-i0i-im sorry i didnt mean to it was an accident, it really was im so sorry”

“Whatever” the person said, shoving oncie to the side and continuing on their way to class

Now Oncie could see the person he had run into. It was a boy, a few inches taller than Oncie and with spikey blond hair. He wore his school uniform in a careless kind of way, that looked unbelievably sexy. Oncie was instantly attract3ed to him. Sure, he was scared of him too, but sometimes he’s into that. Oncie regretted running into him and most of all not asking the mysr=tery boy’s name. It was such a large school that oncie’s chance of seeing the boy again was slim. Oncie sighed and looked at the ground. Oh dear!! He still did not get to class!! He was so distracted tgat he was going to be late >:(. 

*Oncie finds his class he is about to go in*  
oncie took a deep breath and opened teh door. As he stepped through it he saw the entire class and teacher turn to look at him. The teacher looked liike that one boy your friend thought was super hot but really he just looks like he hasn’t slept in a week and has a nicotine addiction. He also reminded oncie of a human caterpillar. 

“Oh yes. He said. I was told we would be getting a new student today. You’e late. Please take a seat or else. Oncie quickly appologixzed and scanned the room for a seat. There was only one available and guess what!! It was next to the hot guy he had run into earlier. Oncie was so intimidated and didnt want to anger him but the teacher was waiting,, so oncie buried over and took a seat. Onesie glanced over at the boy next to him, and he swore he heard him growl. 

“Now” the teacher began “As I was saying. You will all be paired up for the group project ford this class. You will have to meet up after school and work together or no good grades for you. Ok i wull now read the names.” (ive seen like two episodes of this show a few years ago so im guessing on the names here) “ok momo and urururuacha. Deku and Blair (congrats ur in the fic now) Blair was kinda sad because them adn Bakugou are bros and sometimes they make out (in a friendd way). Bakugou and,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Oncie.” Oncie looked around the room. WHo could this Bakugou be? He sounded cool and sexy oncie looked around the room. Bakugou growled again. 

“Um who is Bakugou” oncie asked

“It is me” said the handsome pretty sexy boy he had run into earlier”

“Oh i am really in for it now” oncei thought. 

“H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi bakugou mynameisoncieandwehavetoworktogetherso-”

“Shut up nerd i already know this. My brain is bigger than something that is big. 

oncie just nodded. He didnt know what to say. He was terrified but also happy he got to hang out with bakugou. 

“Uhhhhh so when do u wanna work on the school project bakugou” oncie asked nervously

“We will go to your place nerd i dont want you to knwo where i live”

“Ok ok”  
“We go now”

“What?! Ok syure”

*school ends they go to oncie’s house his family is gone for plot reasons*  
“So we should work on it now oncie said”

“Yeah whatever just get it over with” bakugousaid

oncie looked at him because he was looking away. Then bakugou turned his head and saw that oncie was looking at him. 

“What are you lookiung at nerd!!!!!!!!11”

“Oh sorry!!: oncie said, blushing his face. 

“Whatever just go get us some pencils and paper i didnt bring any” bakugou siad

“O-o-o-oh yeah of course ill dothatrightnow” 

As oncie stood up he felt something under his foot. A banana that is there on the ground (ohno). He slipped and fell, his face falling directly onto bakugou’s now they are kissing. Oh shit.

Surprisingly bakugou kisses oncie back. oncie is happy for the banana on the floor ;). When they finally break apart, bakugou says

“oh oncie i have wanted to do that for so long. You are so hot and sexy and green. I know it’s only been two hours but i think i’m in love with you. Please marry me.”

“Ok where is the ring bakugou.”

“Uhhhh” bakugou picks up the banana peel off the ground and ties it into a ring which he places on oncie’s finger. “It is done. A true testament of our undying love forever.”

“We will be forever happy together bakugou. We are marri3ed lets drop out of school and run a cheese store.”

“Yes oncie i love uou so much we will do that” he was so in love with him it wasthe best day of both of their lifes.”

The end they lived happily ever after in their cheese store.


End file.
